What Are You Waiting For?
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: What happens when Condor Studios closes for good? Will Sonny finally acknowledge her feelings for Chad? If so, will Chad reciprocate her feelings or leave her heartbroken? Song: What Are You Waiting For by Miranda Cosgrove.


Sonny looked down the long corridors that made up Condor Studios. She had difficulty believing that this was the end of Condor Studios and that when she woke up the next morning she wouldn`t be coming back. The closure of Condor Studios didn`t just affect her job, it also affected her personal life. She didn`t know when or even if she`d be in touch with her friends again. The whole cast had had a big, teary goodbye and Sonny`s heart hurt to leave them, they were all she had known for the past few years. She didn`t know what she was going to do without them.

The hardest goodbye Sonny had to say so far was Tawni. They had shared so many memories and experiences in the past few years that Sonny considered her a sister. But her hardest goodbye hadn`t yet been said and she was dreading it. She knew she had to say goodbye, she would regret it if she didn`t, but she didn`t know what to say. Just the thought of leaving him brought tears to her eyes. No matter how conceited and arrogant he could be, Chad had always been there for her. She reflected back to her Fake Prom, and how sweet and charming he had been. While walking away from her cast was hard, walking away from Chad was going to be harder. `It just plain figures...` she thought. `The one time I`m willing to ditch my stupid pride and admit that I love Chad, and it may be too late.`

Sonny went back to what used to be her`s and Tawni`s dressing room. All that remained in the room was priceless memories, a couple of Sonny`s boxes and her guitar. Sonny walked over to the top box, taking out a picture frame and reading aloud what had been written on the picture. `I`m sorry, T.V.`s Chad Dylan Cooper.` Sonny smiled, she knew there was some good in him and that he wasn`t the puppy-shoving jerkface everyone thought he was. Chad was more complex than anyone knew. Sonny put the frame back into the box and picked up her guitar. She knew exactly what she had to do.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to Chad`s dressing room, praying he was still there. She knocked on his dressing room door and was relieved when he opened the door. They just stood there looking at each other for a minute. "Sonny, I'm glad..." Chad was cut off by Sonny who didn't want to lose her resolve. "Can I come in?" Chad nodded silently, he didn`t want to leave Sonny, he now knew that he was, without a doubt, in love with her.

Sonny sat down on the couch, her guitar in her lap. She looked around Chad`s dressing room. Like the dressing room she had shared with Tawni, Chad`s dressing room was almost empty. All that remained in the room was the couch and vanity. Chad sat next to her. He didn`t know Sonny could play the guitar, he had been too busy pointlessly bickering with her for the past few years to notice. Sonny spoke again, ready to do what she was about to do. "There`s so many things I want to say to you, and this song pretty much sums it up." Chad listened intently while she played the opening chords of the song and began to sing.

_Standing here in our final hour  
I can't believe this is the end  
Now I wish that I had the power  
To start this all over again  
Cause I know that I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
And I'd hate to leave it this way  
So just make a move, you've got nothing to lose, no_

Here I am, take a chance,what are you waiting for?  
I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more  
I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
So make my day  
What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?

Without you it's gonna be lonely  
So lets make the most of tonight  
Did I ever say you were the only, one who could make it alright  
Now I don't know when I'm gonna see you again  
Can't you take my mind off the pain?  
So just make a move, you've got nothing to lose, no

Here I am, take a chance,what are you waiting for?  
I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more  
I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
So make my day  
Don't make me feel stupid, don't say I was wrong  
For building this up in my mind for so long  
Now our time's running out, so you've got to be strong  
If you wanna make this right break the ice, dont think twice, take me away  
What are you waiting for?  
I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
So make my day

_Here I am, take a chance,what are you waiting for?  
I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more  
I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
So make my day  
What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?_

_Here I am, take a chance,what are you waiting for?  
I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more  
I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
So make my day  
What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?_

As the song ended, a single tear fell from Sonny`s eye. She turned to look at Chad, who had a single tear drying on his cheek. There was a moment of silence which was broken by Chad, who knelt down on one knee in front of Sonny and pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket. "Sonny, I love you and no matter how much I told myself leaving you behind was best, I couldn`t make myself do it. You're my Sonshine. Allison Munroe, will you marry me?" Sonny started to cry but was able to compose herself enough to reply "Yes!" Chad who was elated, looked Sonny in the eyes and said "Good." Sonny laughed, sniffing the tears away "Good." Chad asked "Are we good?" Sonny smiled. "Oh, we`re beyond good." Chad then leaned in and kissed his Sonny. As they broke apart Sonny smiled and added "You just made my day." Chad laughed. "Always the comedian Munroe" Chad replied with a genuine smile.

And from that moment on, Sonny knew that even if she never spoke to her cast again, she would always have Chad.


End file.
